Cationic lipids are amphiphilic molecules having a lipophilic region, commonly comprising one or more hydrocarbon or alkyl groups, and a hydrophilic region comprising at least one positively charged polar head group. Cationic lipids are useful for facilitating the transport of macromolecules through the plasma membrane of cells and into the cytoplasm by forming net positively charged complexes. The process, which can be carried out in vivo as well as in vitro, is known as transfection, and the cationic lipids used in such techniques are known as cytofectins.
Cytofectins which enhance transfection efficiency to a statistically significant extent are beneficial. As little as a two fold increase over the activity obtained with naked DNA is beneficial, although preferably transfection efficiency is increased 5-10 fold, and more preferably transfection efficiency is enhanced more than 10 fold.
Typically, cytofectins are combined with a neutral zwitterionic lipid such as a phospholipid, because it has been found that the two amphiphilic lipid species in combination are able to form vesicles comprising ordered lipid bilayers that are more effective at transfection than the cytofectin alone. These vesicles, or liposomes, have multiple positive charges on the surface which allow them to form a complex with a polynucleotide or other anionic molecule such as negatively charged proteins. Remaining net cationic charges on the surface of the polynucleotide/cytofectin/neutral lipid complex are capable of strong interaction with the predominately negative charge of the cell membrane surface.
Apart from the basic features of amphiphilic properties and the polar head group, cytofectins have considerable structural diversity in the lipophilic and hydrophilic regions. Many different cytofectin species have been synthesized for use in transfection and are now commercially available. Such cytofectins include, for example, LIPOFECTIN.RTM. (a 1:1 w/w liposome formulation of the cationic lipid N-[1-(2,3-dioleyloxy)propyl]-N,N,N-trimethylammonium chloride (DOTMA) and dioleolyl phosphatidylethanolamine (DOPE) in membrane filtered water), LIPOFECTACE.TM. (a 1:2.5 w/w liposome formulation of the cationic lipid dimethyl dioctadecylammonium bromide (DDAB) and dioleoyl phosphatidylethanolamine (DOPE)), LIPOFECTAMINE.TM. (a 3:1 w/w formulation of the polycationic lipid 2,3-dioleyloxy-N-[2(sperminecarboxamido)ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-propanaminiu mtrifluoracetate (DOSPA), Chemical Abstracts name: N-[2({2,5-bis(3-aminopropyl)amino]-1-oxypentyl}amino)ethyl]-N-N-dimethyl-2 -3-bis(9-octadecenyloxy)-1-propanaminium trifluoroacetate), and the neutral lipid dioleolyphosphatidylethanolamine (DOPE) in membrane filtered water), TRANSFECTAM.RTM. (dioctadecylamidoglycylspermine), and DOTAP.TM. (N-[1-(2,3-dioleoyloxy)propyl]-N,N,N-trimethylammonium methylsulfate). The structural diversity of effective cytofectins reflects, in part, the observation that structure-function-recognition aspects of cytofectins differ with respect to distinct applications in cells. Experience with cytofectins structurally similar to the DOTMA compounds indicates that transfection activity depends in part on the cell type transfected (Felgner et al. J. Biol. Chem. 84:7413-7417, 1987; Wheeler et al. Biochem. Biophys. Acta, in press). Particularly, cationic lipids comprising spermine substitution of the ammonium groups proved more effective than DOTMA for transfection of some cell lines. This phenomenon suggests that effective transfection depends not only on passive fusion of the cationic lipid complex with the structural lipid bilayer of the plasma membrane, but on specific cellular characteristics and interaction between cell components and the individual cationic lipid species.
Structural variants among cytofectin species are therefore an indication of a more sophisticated understanding of the multiple and complex interactions of cytofectins with cells, and an effort on the part of investigators to take advantage of one or more of these interactions.
DOTMA, N-[1-(2,3-dioleyloxy)propyl]-N,N,N-trimethyl ammonium, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,386 to Epstein, was one of the first cationic lipids developed, and lipids of this group have become reference compounds in evaluating comparative cytofectin potency in the development of new structural variants. DOTMA lipids are characterized by a propanaminium group having a quaternary nitrogen, which provides the cationic site of the molecule, together with a pair of C.sub.18 hydrocarbons that are ether-linked to the propyl backbone of the molecule. The quaternary nitrogen is trisubstituted with relatively shorter alkyl chains, such as methyl groups. A structurally similar cationic lipid, 1,2-bis(oleoyloxy)-3-3-(trimethylammonia)propane (DOTAP), comprises acyl, rather than ether-linked alkyl groups, and is believed to be more easily metabolized by target cells.
Some species of cationic lipids, for example, ammonium salts directly substituted by alkyl or acyl groups, were developed primarily for purposes of economy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,833 to Rose). Others were developed in an effort to provide less toxic effects; for example, a highly biocompatible cytofectin prepared from phosphatidylcholine and sphingomyelin: 1,2-dioleoyl-sn-glycero-3-ethylphosphocholine (Avanti Polar Lipids, Inc. Alabaster, Ala., Cat. Nos. 890700-706).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,618 to Felgner et al. discloses cytofectins that are structurally similar to the Rosenthal Inhibitor (RI) of phospholipase A (Rosenthal et al., J. Biol. Chem. 235:2202-2206, 1960) and diacyl- or alkyl/acyl-species thereof. Rosenthal Inhibitor based cytofectins are characterized by having a substituent with the structure ##STR1## linked to a quaternary nitrogen.
The RI based series of compounds are known by acronyms having the pattern: DORIE (C.sub.18); DPRIE (C.sub.16); and DMRIE (C.sub.14). These acronyms imply a common basic chemical structure; for example, DMRIE is 1-propanaminium, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-N,N-dimethyl-2,3-bis(tetradecyloxy)-, bromide, (.+-.)-(CAS registry:146659); the others differ in their substituent alkyl groups. These cytofectins, having a polar hydroxyethyl substituent on the quaternary ammonium group, provide more effective transfection in many cases than DOTMA type compounds. A study of the effect of varying substituents at the hydroxyalkyl moiety and variation of alkyl chain lengths on the transfection efficacy of the RI cytofectins is presented in Felgner et al. (J. Biol. Chem. 269:2550-2561, 1994). Again, the studies showed that the optimum hydroxyl alkyl chain length is cell-type dependent.
The conversion of DMRIE to .beta.AE-DMRIE (Wheeler et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta, in press) has been found to have a significant effect on cytofectin activity. DMRIE, which has a quaternary nitrogen adjacent to a primary alcohol, thus imparting a pH independent positive charge, is one of the most active cytofectins now known. However, the substitution of a primary amine group for the alcohol on DMRIE to give .beta.AE-DMRIE was found to form DNA complexes that are structurally distinct from those with DMRIE, and .beta.AE-DMRIE is able to transfect many cell lines effectively in the absence of helper co-lipids. The observation that a single substitution in the cytofectin skeleton can provide marked changes in transfection properties suggests that other modifications can bring about similar improvements in gene delivery.
Continuing studies of the transfection event indicate that cationic lipids may facilitate not only entry of the functional molecule into the cytoplasm of a cell, but may also provide additional beneficial capabilities; for example, protecting the functional molecule from lysosomal degradation, facilitating entry into the nuclear compartment, or even preventing the degradation of the RNA transcription product by cytoplasmic enzymes. These functions of cationic molecules are believed to be related to specific structural features. Accordingly, there is a need for cytofectins that are particularly suited to transfection of foreign molecules into specific cell types. There is also a need to develop cytofectins that are able to perform specific intracellular functions.